Mend Our Hearts
by Real Gals Hav Curves
Summary: They loved each other. But they wanted to compete. A cross over that I had to write coz THEY had to be gotten outta the way of my favorites love-life's.


"I thought you weren't coming back home." A soft sad voice said.

"God! You gave me a heart attack Schatz," the dark haired man said startled.

He locked the door and switched on the lights to look at his partner.

"What are you doing sitting in the dark?" the dark haired man asked.

"Wondering which would be better - a noose around my neck or all the painkiller in our medicine cabinet."

The dark haired man ran over to his partner and knelt before him.

"Are you crazy?" he demanded angrily.

"Yes I'm crazy." The blond man answered eyes wild, "I'm crazy in love with you."

"And I love you." The brunette said.

"Then why did you go chasing after HIM?" the blond asked pathetically with tears in his eyes.

They sat in silence just looking at each other as a tear slowly tracked a path down the blond's cheek.

"You slept with him didn't you?" the blond asked slowly

"There were just some unresolved feelings that I had get out of my system." The brunette told his partner then continued angrily, "and you sure have no right to talk I quote you 'I'll do anything to land this business proposition'. You said you slept with your so called 'business associate', guess this makes us even doesn't it."

"I didn't," the blond whispered in a sob.

"You didn't what?" the brunette spat at him.

"I didn't sleep with him." the blond said.

Then wiping his tears continued with a sad smile on his face. "And it wasn't because I've lost my touch. Unlike your ex this guy was tempted but finally was too in love with his boyfriend to give in to me. I have never felt so disgusted with myself in all my life. The things he said to me shook me to my core." Getting up from the recliner he had been sitting on the blond went and stood looking out the window.

"That's when I realized I was beyond one night stands and competing with you. I came home hoping that we could start over. I hadn't cheated on you at all. I hoped we could start over. Then your triumphant phone call. Why did you destroy everything?" The blond demanded whirling around.

"I...I..." the brunette stuttered unable to come up with an answer.

"It's over isn't it?" the blond said sadly.

The brunette ran to him and grabbing the blond man hugged him tightly.

"Don't say that. Please I'm begging you don't say that. Give me one chance to put this right. I promise you I will." The brunette man declared into the blond hair.

Loosening his hold he looked into the handsome face and said, "I'll fix this I promise you. I love you. Please don't leave me."

Their lips met in a desperate kiss, they yanked the bothersome clothes off each others bodies.

His fingers tangled in the dark head of hair as his manhood was engulfed by an experienced mouth.

He was near climax when the mouth was replaced by an expert hand

Lips that hadn't met his in months swallowed his scream of satisfaction.

His body clenched and quivered as he became one with his love.

Short nails dug into the muscular back and drew blood.

They screamed their mutual climax and lay panting on the living room rug.

The brunette lifted up his head and looked into the grey eyes with concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently.

"Mmhmm," the blond smiled and nodded as he placed a kiss on the brunette's jaw.

"God I missed you," the brunette nuzzled his partner's neck and placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder.

"You do know you're crushing me, don't you?" The blond whispered with an embarrassed smile.

"I'm sorry." the brunette whispered back and chuckled as he slowly rolled off.

Raising up he leaned on his hand and asked the blond again, "Are you really alright?"

"Yes, I am fine." Blond answered and kissed the brunette's jaw.

"It's just that we didn't use anything."

The blond averted his gaze. "It hurt but I'm fine."

Then the blond giggled "We haven't fucked so wildly since I don't know when."

"Ya! I know. You scratched me. YOU haven't done that since the early days." The brunette said with a laugh.

"Let's not ever compete. It's hurts too much." The blond said laying his head on the strong muscular chest.

"I agree." the brunette replied as he ran gentle fingers thru the soft blond hair.

"Love me?" The blond asked.

"Desperately." His partner answered.

"Leave me?" the blond asked raising his head to look into the beloved clear blue eyes

"Not until my last breath." The brunette answered pulling his lover over himself.

"Oh God I've missed this. I've missed you." the brunette said running his hands over the damp back.

"You said that already once." The blond murmured nuzzling his partner's neck.

"I like my men big." The brunette said.

The blond raised his head and frowned

"Is this your way of telling me that I'm fat."

"Of course not Schatz. Though you could lose a few inches around your midriff."

"Haha very funny."

"Maybe that's why you didn't have any success with that guy."

The blond scrambled off of him and stood up.

He picked up his discarded clothes and started to leave.

The brunette realized his mistake and was on his feet in no time.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." He apologized hugging his lover from behind.

The blond turned around and hugged him back.

"Please can we forget all the bullshit we indulged in that last couple of months and make a fresh start," the blond said his voice thick with emotion.

"I agree. Come let's go to bed." The brunette led his lover to their bedroom.

They lay snuggled into each other when suddenly the brunette got up and went to his closet.

"What's wrong?" his partner questioned and started to get up as well.

"No, you stay there." The brunette told him

He quickly riffled through his clothes and then came back to stand by the bed.

Looking down at the man lying there he said,

"We have had good times and bad times.

We have hurt each other and healed each other.

I have betrayed you as well.

But I love you. And I don't want to lose you.

Ever again."

Slowly he bent and knelt on one knee by the bed.

The blond sprang into a sitting position.

"IS this what I think it is?"

In answer the brunette held up the velvet box and slowly opened it to reveal matching gold bands.

"We have been through a lot together and I can't imagine myself spending the rest of my life with anyone else. So I'm asking you Robert Marenbach Will you please do me the honour of marrying me?"

Rob covered the hands that still held the box open with his own. He stared at the gold bands and then looked into his lovers face.

Taking in a deep breath he finally answered "Yes, yes I'll marry you..." And because his lover had used his full name he completed, "I'll marry you Marc Hagendorf."


End file.
